


苍鹰26

by Kaiji0w0



Category: 0w0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小苍鹰26章的补档(*/ω＼*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰26

26

数据销毁程序开始启动，进度不慢。

空气中不知何时漫起了一股硝烟的味道，在血腥味的衬托下更刺鼻。

所有的一切都绷紧了，似乎静止不动，箭在弦上，僵持不发。

高俊杰突然又伸手多按了一段指令，啪嗒啪嗒的声音打破刚刚诡异的寂静。王源回过神，眼尖地看见屏幕，高俊杰的手还在飞快敲击键盘。

哈桑几乎疯狂：“天宇杰！！！让它停下！！”

“砰——”

“砰——”

下面楼层接连传来两声巨响！震得他们所在顶层的地面都开始震荡，王源一愣，由王俊凯手上轻轻一拍，突然反应过来——

“哈桑！快离开！！！下面被毁了，这边不爆炸也会塌的！！！”

“无人机不能有事！！”

王源猛地冲上去，拽着哈桑就往外。高俊杰瞥了一眼他们，继续做手上的事。哈桑像是头公牛，盯着高俊杰的眼睛里都像是要冒火！

 

三。

哈桑甩开王源的手，抓住高俊杰的领子就往旁边扯，手开始在键盘上胡乱敲击！

高俊杰扯起嘴角笑。电脑上的程序没有受到影响。

 

二。

王源上来抓住他的手臂，用尽全力地拉他出门，门旁边是栏杆，可以从那儿跳下，到达底层。

他自然想让哈桑和无人机一起陪葬，可这样无法让赫瓦贾对自己有更多的信任，反而更加怀疑。

 

一。

王俊凯冲上来，抓住哈桑的袍子就用手刀往后脑一劈，直接把昏迷的他推向王源。

他转身对着高俊杰，郑重地举起右手至眼角，比了最标准的军礼。高俊杰笑，举手回礼。

“保重。”他说。

王俊凯看着他，轻轻点头，转身离去。

 

零。

顺着身上的绳索从顶楼滑下，王俊凯和王源带着昏迷的哈桑一起着陆。

脚还未完全触及地面，顶楼就亮光一闪——

“砰——”

爆裂的火星从顶楼落下，烧灼的空气让仓库闷热难耐。

安置无人机的三层楼全部摧毁，化为废墟。王俊凯和王源站在底楼的平地，抬头注视上方。刘志宏、易烊千玺和罗庭信在刘一麟的掩护下撤离仓库，半路听见爆炸时所有人转身肃穆，低头闭上眼，伫立许久。橙光把王俊凯和王源的全身都照得热而亮，黑烟几乎将整个仓库充斥。

他们突然同时转头向对方，两人脸都被染得灰暗而脏，但却都互相看见了眼里那道沉沉的光。

相顾无言。

 

哈桑许久才醒来，此时王俊凯和王源已经带他撤离了仓库，在外面的平地。他恢复清醒后的第一反应就是立刻坐起：“无人机？！”

王俊凯一把扶起他，王源看着仓库抿了抿唇，沉默许久才开口：“非常抱歉，没了。”

“……竟然……”哈桑坐在地上，颓唐地捂住额头和眼睛。

“嗯。”王源喃喃，轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“真的，都没了。”

 

刘志宏他们四个人由预先定好的小道撤离，易烊千玺在离他们不远的地方和他们同步移动。安全脱离了赫瓦贾的基地边界十几公里后，在一片沙土不厚的平地上，腿哥和直升机在等着他们。

到达腿哥的雇佣兵基地前，他们去了一趟之前存放衣服的平房。

他们将卫煜和高俊杰的队服拿出来，全部折得平平整整，放在地上，腿哥拿出打火机给易烊千玺。易烊千玺将高俊杰的帽子点燃，放在衣物的最上方。

火很快牵连着所有布料，一起燃起来，掺着黄沙的风呼啸而过，似乎把火苗都带得不甚清晰，带着灰烬。

易烊千玺突然放下狙击枪，拿出腰间的手枪对着天空，长放一枪！

“敬礼！！”

四个人左手拿出手枪，背在身后，右手绷紧，面对燃烧着的高俊杰和卫煜的遗物，做了标准的军礼，以示敬意。

 

“向永远留在战争中的卫煜同志、高俊杰同志——

致敬！！”

 

与此同时，四声枪声一起跟在易烊千玺的话音之后！除易烊千玺外，刘志宏、刘一麟和罗庭信也迎空扣下了扳机！

“砰——”

“砰——”

“砰——”

四个人连续射击三次，手仍持枪向着苍穹，高举过头。

突然，他们嘶声高喝！

 

“生不是国家的兵，死是国家的魂！！

兄弟们！

一路走好！！！”

 

腿哥站在背后看着他们逆光的背影，缓慢而认真的将右手手掌覆上心脏，低头，深深一个鞠躬。

青烟飘飘摇摇升上半空，被风吹得四散，似乎这样，就能带着他们魂归故里。

 

包括赫贾一共去了六个人，四人回来，剩下两名也一起葬身于爆炸之中。而与王俊凯一组的那个男人也有伤势，被送去处理伤口。而剩下的王俊凯、王源和哈桑就得首先前去赫瓦贾的帐篷里汇报情况。

赫瓦贾几乎暴怒。

听到爆炸声时他就明白了无人机必定保不住，但却没想到入侵者仅仅一人被杀，其他的都全身而退。哈桑被王俊凯粗略包扎了手臂，裹着布条进入帐篷时，赫瓦贾整个人坐起来，几乎快要撕裂伤口！

王源惊呼，催医生赶紧护住伤口。心腹扶稳赫瓦贾，哈桑一心急要冲到床边，被赫瓦贾一个甩手打开。

赫瓦贾咬牙切齿：“都是哪里来的杂种。”

“中国的。”

“我们一点消息都没透露，谁他妈能知道无人机的安放地点！”哈桑猛一摆手，突然迅速转头环视整个帐篷，眼神几乎就像利刃，把每个人都能扒开皮肉打量心脏，“妈的，有内奸？！”

“在入侵之前知晓地方的有谁？赫贾你自己、哈桑。”王俊凯歪头皱眉，“……还有吗？”

王源听着，突然醒悟！他，以及赫瓦贾他们，都瞬间将目光投向帐篷中剩下的那个人。

王俊凯眯起眼，眼珠飘向左侧，直勾勾盯着他，帐篷左侧翘腿坐着的一个长发束起马尾，皮肤黝黑，长相平庸的东南亚人。

王源看着他，突然想起第一次见到他时王俊凯与他微笑着并肩而行，和王俊凯之后在浴室里提及他时的态度。

军火贩卖运输人，越南政府特工。

X挑眉看着所有人带着敌意的目光，轻佻地翘起嘴角，摊开双手。“我是商人。”他道，“只赚钱，不卖命。”

呵，好笑。

王俊凯不屑地翻了个白眼。赫瓦贾皱眉，语气和眼神的侵略性不改：“具体解释。”

“首先，他们汇报说这个队伍去仓库销毁无人机。可好歹我们这儿还有个他们中国的科学家吧。”他微微仰头笑了下，“可那些中国人过来，只销毁机体资料，对本国同胞——还是个高尖端人才——视而不见，任其与机体同归于尽，说得通吗？”

“有人过来救他。”哈桑反驳，“被Roy杀了而已。”

“哼。”X一个嗤笑，“一个？两个？”

“让机头销毁的恐怕是那科学家本人吧。其他人没指令只能强炸。哪有科学家能在自主情况下这么样子配合那些中国军人。”他眼睛突然眯起，意味深长地看了眼王俊凯，又迅速转回，“我看那科学家，根本就像个军人。”

全场沉默。王源也被哽得说不出话，他想起哈桑评价高俊杰的那句话，就觉得无法辩驳。高俊杰身为科学家，各方面来看都有些过于硬气。

 

汇报不欢而散，X对自己的辩护太过完备，因此到最后都没能查出所谓的内奸。赫瓦贾留哈桑下来商量顺便包扎。王俊凯和王源并肩走出帐篷时，X正好也就在侧方。

王俊凯转头对他笑了下，X也就下巴一抬，算是打了招呼，懒洋洋看着他，嘴角笑得还是有些意味深长。

王俊凯佯装没看到，搂住王源就面朝前方。X少顷突然轻声开口，自言自语地嘟囔起来：“Karry……听说过这名声，曾经好像在东南亚也活跃过，是个很出色的雇佣兵呀。”

“但一个人到底是军人还是科学家，身为雇佣兵怎么能看不出来呢……”

王源手心一凉，下意识侧眼看向王俊凯，却发现王俊凯面不改色的神态下手臂僵硬，连脸颊的肌肉都在颤抖。

 

当晚，王俊凯被赫瓦贾叫去，许久才回到帐篷里。

门帘被撩起时王源下意识惊醒坐起，满身冷汗。看见王俊凯面色匆忙，原想上前却坐回床上，几秒后又还是走上前去。

“Karry，回来了？”他搂上王俊凯的脖子，拍他三次。王俊凯勉强地笑着点了点头，就拍王源一下，然后掰开他的手臂，径直走去浴室。

水声在防水板后哗啦啦地响着，连带王俊凯在门口脱衣服时布料摩擦的声音。王源坐回床上看着浴室方向，脑海里不断是一堆东西奔涌而上，全数压在心上。

 

X的态度、神情和动作。

王俊凯早上时候的异常。

刚才小憩梦境里高俊杰和卫煜生前最后的一个表情。

皮肤相贴时寒与暖的相互蹿腾。

心脏像被吊起，整个人悬在半空中一般的不安定感。

 

似乎有什么事将会发生。

 

王俊凯猛地打开防水板做成的浴室门，光着脚大步走出来。他上身裸着，下身就穿着四角内裤，热气蒸腾后显得比麦色更黑些的皮肤上凝结了几处水珠，在他走向王源时颤动着滴落地面。

王俊凯眯眼看着面前的男人，王源大叉着腿坐在床上，黑色背心和松松垮垮的军装裤，浓黑上挑的剑眉，沉黑的瞳仁。

仿佛看到了曾经的自己，与张啸促膝相对。两人注视对方的眼睛都是刚刚经历生离死别的样子，互相依偎，只能互相拼力保全。

王源头一个偏歪，王俊凯猛一愣，看见帐篷顶上挂下的灯泡黄光一下滑进他的眼里，在沉黑上映了光点，又在晃动中仿佛散在整个眼眸中。

 

王俊凯过后坦言，自己再也没能忘记那一幕。

习惯于看着自己和他人在战场上失去斗志，在炮火中失去生机，在血液下失去激情，也理解于王源在亲手击毙卫煜并目睹高俊杰与无人机同归于尽后的心理落差。

在仓库里相视时不同，这一瞬间，王俊凯似乎在王源的眼中看见了整个星空。

 

他不自觉舔了唇，突然才想起自己首先要做的事。王源看他倾身而上，刚开口想问，就被带着热气的脸一下子靠近。

两颊连带耳后一起被蒸得发烫。

 

王俊凯湿热的唇带着侵略性，猛地贴上了自己的唇。

 

王源只觉得思维再次停滞，这段时间动荡太大，变化也快得让人无法应对。正如这短短一个月，已经记不得是如何就走到了这步。

王俊凯的脸放得比任何时候都大，微眯起的眼睛中看不清自己的样子。王源手抵在王俊凯的胸膛上，下意识想抓住什么，才反应过来他几乎全裸，身上的温度快要将自己带得晕眩。王俊凯头向右偏，唇瓣就顺势相互碾压，被渗出的津液润湿得毫无阻碍。王源只觉得前面门牙处被王俊凯伸过来的舌头不断舔舐，王俊凯突然退离一点，含糊地嗫嚅了句“张口”。

王源迷迷糊糊应声放松原本扣紧的牙关，那软物就直接滑进来，在王源舌尖上点了几下，又退回去。

王源再感觉到王俊凯的舌头时，它带着一个小小的软球过来。

王源的舌头一抖，王俊凯一拍他，王源眨眨眼，只得闭上眼安分下来。软球被推到王源的口腔中，王俊凯又逗留了一会儿才慢慢抬头，似乎留恋一般地离开王源的唇。

王源愣愣地微张着盯了王俊凯许久，才突然一下警醒一般，抬手擦起流出嘴角的那些混杂的唾液。王俊凯突然笑了起来，他搂住王源的肩，把王源一把抱着一起拉倒在木板床上，床发出吱呀呀的尖细声音，王俊凯背对门口后，两人面对面躺着。

此时王俊凯才突然开口，无声地说：“毒药，之后不到最后不要咬。”

王源抿唇，点头。

“答应我，不到最后，一定不要咬。”他又强调，“一。定。”

王源看着他的眼睛，郑重地敛眸，再次点头。

王俊凯笑：“……好。”

 

该做的事做完后，总会需要收拾一下残局。王俊凯看着王源被吻到发红微肿的下唇，突然舌尖舔几次牙关，脑袋一热，就伸手往下方伸。

军装裤的腰带解得轻松，太过宽松的布料也完全没有一点阻碍作用。王俊凯右手没一下子就探进王源的裤中，直接连带着伸进内裤中，毫无间隔地覆上王源还未完全变硬的性器。

他的左手同时抓住王源的手，往自己的下体方向拉下。

“来不来？”

微张的口中舌尖舔过虎牙，箭在弦上不得不发。王源只觉得王俊凯身上的热流顺着他的手传进了自己的下体中。他手一握王俊凯的命根。

 

“来啊。”

 

TBC.


End file.
